One More Day Until You Love Me
by OrchidMoonLight
Summary: "No dad, dead mom, bipolar brother on steroids...yeah, I think it's safe to say my life basically sucks." Colette Quinn Call doesn't have the easiest life, nor does she make it any easier on herself. Will Paul change that all? Or just piss her off more?


**M**y first story on fanfiction. Obviously. I'd just like to get all of this complicated crap out of the way. Well as much complecity(not sure if that's a word), as writing a fanfiction story could get:P Otherwise, just the stuff that I see on most stories, such as disclaimers and blah, blah, blah...you get the point;)

**W**ant some sneak peeks? Check out my profile, I've got on for the Preface, that is now up, Chapter 2, and Chapter 8, just for those who want something extra:D

**D**isclaimer- I do not own Twilight, but I _do_ own a nice handful of OC's;) Good day...or night:P Whichever.

**E**mma  
**J**one- **EJ**

**

* * *

**

~Colette Quinn Call~

Preface

**I**t's not like my life was easy to begin with, and it's not like I'm the 'oh so poor damsel in distress' that everyone pities either. Don't get me wrong, my life was…complicated, yet so simple. The reason it was complicated was because everyone seemed to be disappearing out of my life, day in and day out, the simple part? There are so little people in my life, they are easier to keep track of. And I vow to not cause, or let them come in harms way. I've lost both my parents already, and probably my brother, Embry. Which I really couldn't be positive anymore. Maybe, I did loose him, or he was just in some sort of stage that separated him from family.

**T**o be honest, you don't know how much I hope it's the latter, no matter how selfish it may seem, or pathetically desperate. There is no denying that I was afraid, no for me, but for everyone else. Except…not in the selfless kind of way some Mary-Sue's are. The selfish kind. The kind where I'm so chocked up that I practically beg and fight with myself or any power to make sure everyone is still ok because I didn't want to be alone. _That_ was selfish. I knew that much.

**T**o be honest, I'm going to do what the typical person does when their momentarily, or temporarily depressed. Vent. Vent until I can't speak no more. Complain about how my life has taken the worst turn in my life…to say the least, it's pretty damn cheesy, but everyone needs a least _some_ dramatic stuff in their life. No matter how much they despise it.

**H**ow to begin? Ah, yes…

**F**irst, it started out with my father leaving, just the second I escaped my mothers womb. Second, on my 12th birthday my mother died from a stroke. Thirdly, my brother and I moved out of our reservation to a Quileute one to live with our aunt since our father refuses to show up and take custody. And now I fear that I have lost my brother to a huge gang of boys that could possibly be on steroids, running around half naked in the rain. Maybe it's just me…but something seemed terribly wrong with my life.

**I**n the begging, I admit, I _could_ have been happy. Like when Embry was born. Dad could've gave mom thousand of kisses, and each kiss was a way of saying 'I love you', while Embry whines and complains about seeing their affection, but really deep down he was overjoyed to have parents that loved each other. I don't doubt that could've happened once, maybe twice on some occasions. What I _do_ doubt is that that any of that could've happened when I was born. I _know_ none of that happened. Trust me, if I had a father for any second of my life on earth, and out of my moms stomach, I would've remembered having a dad. No matter how small I may have seemed.

**I** didn't though. I swear, the second I escaped out of that womb, dad escaped out of our lives. Leaving a very young and confused Embry, with a very upset, and depressed mom, that I no doubt knew that she blamed me for coming into this world that caused him to ditch. One kid, fine with dad, two kids was just too much for him to bare. And I was the second kid. The devil of the family that everyone openly hates. In reality though, such as my life, everyone _secretly_ hates me, and blames me for my existence and the death or disappearance of my parents, and probably the departure of my brother.

**A**ll my fault. Easy enough, you don't have to be one of those snotty cheerleaders that are masters at twisting words around, or turning everything into anyone else's fault…it was just _there_. You could see the big red arrow pointing at me saying 'DANGER, DANGER! Brings death and bad luck! DANGER, DANGER!'. Just imagine that with a few confetti strings here and there, a couple of balloons, and sparkles. You'll see what I mean.

**M**y life sucked. End of story, that some may laugh at. Because, believe me, it's just that pathetic.

* * *

**F**irst fanfiction, would be nice if you reviewed! Would mean a lot, thank you:D

**E**mma  
**J**one- **EJ**


End file.
